


If you want me to

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 10:11:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2187825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post season six, both Beecher and Keller took the fall, they survive but Beecher’s lost his memory. Do they start over or not?</p>
            </blockquote>





	If you want me to

“They’ll both live,” said the doctor.  
“But?” asked McManus.  
“Keller has broken both legs, but he’ll be okay eventually. Beecher’s doing better physically, but he appears to have amnesia.”  
“Oh, fuck. What can he remember?”  
“His life before Oz, but nothing that happened in Oz. He might regain his memory, but it’s not certain at all.”  
McManus rubbed his forehead. Well, this was fucked up.  
It would be a while before EmCity reopened anyway. Luckily the star-crossed lovers had survived the fall, at least. Sister Pete would be pleased.

*  
Toby sighed. No, he still couldn’t remember anything about Oz. All he knew was before then. He’d stayed in a prison upstate and now he was back.  
He’d kept his head down there, but he still wound up on his knees to survive.  
In Oz he was a target, he knew that much, might as well have one on his back.  
He remembered the accident that killed Kathy Rockwell, but not his son’s or Gen’s death, or that of his father. There were whispers of his tempestuous relationship with Keller. It ended with them both falling.  
Or maybe it wasn’t the end at all.

*  
He looked at the dark-haired man in his cell and there were no memories of him at all. The man looked at Toby like he was doing enough reminiscing for them both, like Toby was someone special to him. He could use that for his own purposes at least. Otherwise he was toast.  
“Toby,” said the man and pulled him into an embrace that nearly squeezed the air out of him.  
He broke away from it, and Keller reluctantly let him go.  
“You remember me?” he asked.  
“No. I’m sorry. Everything about Oz is a complete blank. You and me, we have a history, right?”  
“You could say that. God, I’m just glad you’re alive.”  
“So, you’re Keller?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Would you be willing to give me protection if I did things for you in return?”  
Keller’s face had a pained expression that passed as quickly as it appeared.  
“What things?”  
“You know what kind. We used to do that, right?”  
“Yeah. Because we wanted to. But you’ve got a deal. I’ll take you anyway I can get you. But the deal’s exclusive, you don’t do this with anyone else.”  
“Alright.”  
“Did you make deals in the other prison?”  
Beecher snorted. Keller was possessive all right. Possessive and dangerous, a bad combination, but you deal with the hand you get. Beecher had heard Keller had murdered people for him. Well, at least he was goal-oriented.  
“I did what I had to,” he said and watched Keller’s expression that said precisely nothing.  
“We start right now,” said Keller. Toby nodded and let Keller embrace him again in that painfully hard way. That was all he did, he held onto Toby like he was a lifeline all night.  
Keller appeared to smelling his skin, taking in the scent to reassure himself that Toby was real.  
Toby thought he heard him sob softly at times, but he didn’t acknowledge it.

*

Beecher went to work with sister Pete. She warned him about Keller, saying he was dangerous and unpredictable. He would not heed her warning this time either.  
Later Keller taught him the ropes, teaching him a few lessons about Oz. He was scared, but he didn’t let it show. Lesson one, keep that gameface.  
Keller wrestled with him and then introduced him to Ryan O’Reily. With financial incentive he could be helpful.

*  
Toby had strange dreams each night, but nothing concrete. He awoke with a scream one night.  
“Toby,” said Keller. “You okay?”  
“I will be.”  
“No memories?”  
“No. Look I know you cared for me, despite all we did to each other. I’m sorry I can’t remember that. I wish I could.”  
“I still care, Toby. I always will.”  
“Okay. We’ll have to start something new.”  
“Sounds good. Now come down here and suck me.”  
“Will do,” said Beecher formally like he was talking about the weather.  
But his hands and mouth on Keller were hot, and there was a hunger in him. Keller came into his mouth, and called his name like it was sacred.  
Toby vaguely remembered some loser in the other prison he used to do this for, that had felt about as exciting as doing taxes. Necessary, but hardly fun.  
This was different; he could sense Keller’s limitless hunger for him and it fed something in him as well. When Keller moaned and held onto him, it felt like he was needed for being a person, not a commodity. He was starved for affection inside these walls. Keller was like a furnace, burning for him with a deep fire. 

*

It wasn’t easy, making his way in Oz without a map. Keller had taught him a lot, but there were things he had to do on his own. The new gang of Aryans seemed to resent him. Keller had tricked him into killing Schillinger, but his hand still held the shank that dealt the mortal blow. He was a target for them.

*  
“You die now,” said the Aryan and took out a shank. Toby was in the storage room to fetch supplies for Pete, he’d hardly counted on company.  
“You think?” said Toby and stabbed him with his own. Keller’s lesson two, always carry a shank.  
The Aryan fell over, blood gushing out for his wound.  
Toby left the storage room and managed to hide the shank before returning to Pete.

*

They found the man dead, but no clues. Toby felt numb, not terrified and he didn’t even think of confessing.  
Keller smiled at him when he returned to the pod.  
“My baby’s learning,” he said.  
“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” said Toby coldly.  
“Aww, come on, must have felt good to whack that loser. See that’s my Toby, come on, let’s fuck.”  
Beecher nodded. The man he used to be would be scared of this. All he wanted now was to survive. He’d been a victim in the other prison, frightened of his own shadow. Well, fuck that.  
Keller liked him like this, and if that’s what it took, then that’s what he’d be like.  
His chances of making parole were scarce anyway, and the kids were being raised by Gen’s parents. Only Chris really counted on him for anything. Pete had said that his mere existence was enough to make Keller have a purpose in life. Of course that had been a warning, not an incentive.  
He walked over to Keller and let him take over.  
“I love you,” he said because Keller needed to hear it, and he felt it once. And now since he needed it, he felt it again.  
“No more deal,” said Keller. “Let’s do this because we want to.”  
It was only semantics, deal or conscious desires but it seemed to matter to Keller so he said: “Of course. I’ll always want you.”  
Thing was, he did. Keller’s desire for him fed him, nourished him so he needed it. Keller didn’t see him as a weak toy to be used, or maybe he did but so what.  
Keller kissed him and he felt the world fall away. He didn’t remember those other times, but he knew it had to have been like this.  
“I love you,” said Chris against his skin, so softly that it was almost like a sob.  
“I love you even if you don’t remember a thing. I have enough memories for both of us.”  
“We’ll make new ones,” said Toby.  
Keller liked that, he could tell by the evidence against his side, already hard and ready. He gave in, body and soul.  
Chris pushed inside him, and he forgot all his newfound desire to be cold, above it all. He was consumed in his lover’s arms, and that was enough. They came together; locked in an embrace that was so hard it couldn’t be severed.  
They were as they always were. The spilled blood had renewed their unholy union, sanctified it.


End file.
